


Daddy

by Ezabelle



Category: Danger Mouse (Cartoon 1981), Danger Mouse (Cartoon 2015)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27206296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ezabelle/pseuds/Ezabelle
Summary: This is short and dumb, but it wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it down.Originally written in June 2018
Relationships: Danger Mouse/Ernest Penfold
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Daddy

_\- He's the greatest, he's fantastic -_

"Penfold! Your phone is ringing!"

"Coming, Professor!"

Professor Squawkencluck took a sip of her coffee as she looked down at Penfold's phone. "Aren't you a bit old to still call your father 'daddy'?" she smirked as the hamster sat down next to her.

Professor spits out her next mouthful of coffee as Penfold looks her directly in the eyes and answers his phone with-

"Yes, Chief?"


End file.
